Project 64
by phantom6man
Summary: A series collection of 64 standalone one-shots that will surely rock your mind, pairing nearly everyone in the KuroBas universe. This is the biggest and the most ambitious project alive in the KuroBas fandom so far as proclaimed by me.


**Summary: **A series collection of 64 standalone one-shots that will surely rock your mind, pairing nearly everyone in the KuroBas universe. This is the biggest and the most ambitious project alive in the KuroBas fandom so far.

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** AU. Ratings vary per story. A mixture of sugar, spice and everything nice. Characters may be OC. Pardon for my wrong grammar. Kuroko no Basuke is not mine. Wild spoilers might appear from the tall grasses so be careful of them. I'm really not a good smut writer. I appreciate reviews! :D

**Take 1 of 64: Mine and Mine Alone**

Akashi x Kuroko

Rated M

"_I am absolute and so is my love for you Tetsuya."_ – Akashi Seijuro (after winning the 2013 Winter Cup against Seirin)

Light glimmers around the walls of the most expensive suite in The Peninsula Tokyo yet it was still dusk and the moon's rays hardly penetrate the thick curtains alongside the bedroom's sole window. The only source of illumination in the room was an operating desk light beside the master's bed in which a young teal-haired man sits calmly. Resting his back at the bed's headboard, the petite male profoundly stares at the grandfather clock tickling showing the current time – 2:56 AM.

_I wonder how all of these began. _Kuroko thought as he contemplates the origin of his relationship with Akashi Seijuro, his former basketball club captain in middle school and now his full-time lover. _To think that we would end up together, it feels just like a dream_. He then closed his eyes to recapture how in such moment where he only knew despair; there came a certain red-haired male who repainted every aspect of his life with more vivid colors.

_Flashback _

_ "With 167 to 39, Rakuzan wins!" The referee announced as the yells and cheers of the crowd grew louder. _

_ It was turmoil that Kuroko felt, more perhaps of disappointment in oneself, his spirit was simply shattered like broken fragments of glass, broken shards of glass that are furthered being stepped by the man he wanted to vow revenge on, his former captain and the one who used him for his own good, Akashi Seijuro._

_ "Tetsuya." Akashi called out after the two teams have bowed. "I told you, your ideals are worthless. To be more frank, as you have lost your capacity to be a shadow, you are more of a hopeless case."_

_ Kuroko intensely stared at the other male's cold heterochromatic eyes as he could feel each and every word continually and gradually tear his insides to pieces. To think that the man who discovered his skill would also be the same person who would take it away and give it to another man – an idiotic senpai named Chihiro Mayuzumi, it is simply unforgivable. _

_"I am absolute Tetsuya not even you can eclipse me." Akashi gave his final statements as he moved away and walked towards his teammates going to the locker rooms. _

_ The broken youth was left staring at the slowly diminishing image of his opponent. "Akashi…" Kuroko muttered and clinched his fist but at the same moment he felt a strong pat to his right shoulder. _

_ "Oi! What are you being so disappointed all about, didn't we all give our best?" Kagami yelled out trying to comfort his shadow._

"_That's true; we are still in the top 2 best teams in Japan so go back with some pride!" Hyuga shouted that caught everyone's attention in the team. Despite the gloomy and sad aura, a few managed to give out a smile, in the end a young starting club like Seirin did truly managed to make it to the national stage and being the 1__st__ runner up is no joke either._

"_Cheer up! We just have to go have some more fun next time!" Kiyoshi smiled as he led the team walk towards the locker room. _

"_What are you talking about?" Hyuga asked as he stares at the brown-haired center who was still smiling._

"_Eh? Don't we still have the nationals?" _

"_Oh yeah, I suddenly forgot about that."_

"_Well then, we just have to do our best next time!" Kiyoshi uttered as he turned the knob opening the door. _

_As the team entered the locker room, the gloomy atmosphere has gradually started to diminish as Kiyoshi and Koganei started lashing out jokes while Furihata who was extremely shaking after facing Akashi Seijuro in a one-on-one was starting to get better. Riko smiles as she observes how strong Seirin was and how fast they could move on from such loss, even Kagami who was angry at losing was regaining his composure. However, Kuroko was sitting silently in the edge of one of the bench with towel placed above his head covering his face._

_This is bad, among us; he was the one who had probably lost the most. Riko thought as she thinks of an approach of comforting Kuroko. In the end, he wasn't able to find a new style to counter Mayuzumi and Rakuzan as a whole. "Uhm Kuroko…" Her statements were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. _

"_Who might that be?" Hyuga asked as he moved to open the door._

"_Hello, oh it's you Junpei-chan!" _

"_Reo?" Hyuga surprisingly muttered not sure whether he was asking a question or he was just really surprised. _

_ "What are you doing here?" Kiyoshi opened the door further._

_ "Oh... I was just delivering a message." Reo picked a short envelope from his jacket. "It's for Kuroko and I hope he can read it as soon as possible."_

_ "Okay, that's all?" Hyuga narrowed his eyes as he accepted the white envelope._

_ "You're so unwelcoming Junpei-chan! Well, see you all next time especially you." Reo mockingly muttered as he pointed his finger towards Hyuga's face and left._

_ "That idiot." Hyuga grumbled as he closed the door and passed the white envelope to Kuroko who was still sulking in his seat. "Uhm, Kuroko…"_

_ "Thanks captain." The teal-haired male got the letter and instantly opened it while the rest of the team intensely stared at their phantom player waiting for his reaction. Kuroko knew where it came from and he also knew that person does not want people who do not follow him directly. Upon reading the one sentence content of the letter, he stood up without complains and grabbed his jacket._

_ "I need to leave for a moment." Kuroko muttered as he started walking toward the door._

_ "Uhm Kuroko-kun, I think you should remove your jersey first, it's not good to let sweat dry out in your body."Riko advised which the former gladly obeyed and removed his uniform and wore a clean plain white shirt. _

_ "Thank you." He tried to portray a smile which was seemingly impossible to detect and moved forward unknown that this meeting with Akashi Seijuro would turn his world upside down. _

_ "Will he be OK? I think I know what that letter contains." Kagami asked in sincerity as Kuroko left the room._

_ "I doubt but perhaps this is the best way for him to cope up." Riko answered looking concerned._

_ If only he knew what he means to him. Kagami ruffled his towel and packed his belongings._

_ Outside the Winter Cup building where snow was falling gradually filling the ground with white flakes, a red-haired male wearing a Rakuzan jacket was standing idly at the edge of the stairs seemingly waiting for someone. _

_ "Akashi-kun."_

_ Akashi turned his head to face the man who called his name out. Such determined eyes. He gave out a short chuckle as the other male walks closer towards him._

_ "What do you want?" Kuroko asked._

_ "Nothing." Came the fast response._

_ Silence fell towards the two teens as the two was forced to enter an awkward moment. Among everyone, Akashi would be the least person Kuroko would like to meet at the moment. He could have just ditched the notice but knowing his former captain, he knew what that lion is capable of doing. _

_ "You seem to be contemplating." Akashi slowly removed his jacket and placed it on the shorter male's shoulder. "You need to get warm otherwise your reasoning will be so poor."_

_ "Akashi-kun…" Kuroko mumbled. "What is this all for?"_

_ "What do you mean Tetsuya?"_

_ "Why?" The teal-haired male stammered. "I need an answer, why?"_

_ "I don't get what you are trying to say."_

_ "Stop fooling around Akashi-kun! You know what I mean."_

_ At the exact moment where Kuroko uttered the name of his former captain, tears fell from his cerulean eyes._

_ "I see." Akashi smirked. "It's exactly as you see it. I am absolute Tetsuya; there is simply no way for you to beat me."_

_ "Then why are you calling me out here suddenly and give me your jacket. Do you even know how awkward it is to talk to you?"_

_ "Are you by chance ashamed of me?"_

_ "I am mad at you." Kuroko deadpanned as he spit the words out bluntly which somehow caught Akashi's serious attention._

_ "Is it because of what happened earlier?" The red-haired moved closer and lifted Kuroko's head making his red and yellow eyes meet the blue orbs of the latter. _

_ "You're so unfair Akashi-kun; you always make me say what you want even though you know what I'm going to say." Kuroko gulped as he could still feel Akashi's hand holds his chin and gaze which is making him feel belittled._

_ "Very well." Akashi replied smiling and kissed the other male directly in his lips. "Does that seem fair enough?"_

_ Although the kiss was short and was very much uncalled for, Kuroko could felt its sincerity. Ever since he was in Teiko Middle School, he already hampered emotions toward his captain. In the end how could he not like the person who gave him a new beginning and taught him how far he can go as long as he doesn't give up? Despite the fact that this person has changed, Kuroko kept harboring those deep feelings hoping that one day his unrequited love will be noticed but he did not expect it to go this way._

_ "You seem silent." Akashi's cold voice brought Kuroko back to reality. "As I expected…" He continued and turned his back._

_ "What do you mean, as you expected?"Kuroko nearly felt his heart explode as he wondered if his former captain knows of his one-sided infatuation. _

_ "Nothing," The other male looked back for the last time. "I want you to figure that out yourself. I'll see in the nationals, if you can still make it there." He continued and walked away._

_ Kuroko was left speechless as he watched the figure disappear from his sight. He could feel his knees tremble as he realized that it was his first kiss. He did not even notice that Akashi's jacket still lingers around him and without any idea he walked back to the locker room with it._

_ Upon entering the locker room, everyone was shock to see Kuroko wearing a Rakuzan jacket but what amazed them most is the delicate smile he was making, he does not need an hour to figure out what Akashi has said and what he thought to be the most disappointing day in his life turned out to be the start of his new adventure. _

_ End of flashback._

"Hmmm." Kuroko giggled softly with his face turning red. At the moment, he was suppose to be asleep but as the famous saying goes that you know you are in love when reality is better than dreams, the beaming youth could not help but to stay awake and observe his calmly sleeping boyfriend. After all it would probably be the only time he could feel more superior to the unarmed despot.

"That's really sweet of you Sei-kun, I thought I would lose you but you are always one step ahead of me." Kuroko mumbled as he leaned closer to his boyfriend and was ready to place soft kiss in Akashi's forehead when the latter's mouth slowly opened.

"Tetsuya, why are you still awake?" Akashi muttered softly half-awake.

"You're really invincible Sei-kun." The other male continued to plant the kiss and slowly moved from the forehead to Akashi's mouth. "I want to try something different."

"What is this? It's barely daylight, go back to sleep." Akashi continued to mumble in his half-awake state.

Seeing how defenseless Akashi was, Kuroko continued with his plan. He had been wanting to do this all along and for the longest time he was just looking for an opportunity and now he believes that the right time has come. Thinking not of the consequences, he slowly moved up until he was on top of the barely awaken Akashi.

"Tetsu…" Akashi's words were cut by a deep kiss. "Hmmm…."

"Say Sei-kun, are you enjoying this?" Kuroko smiled as he noticed his partner's sleeping face twitch. "Well I know that silence means yes."

In the next few moments, Kuroko found himself taking advantage of Akashi's lack of consciousness by first giving the red-hair another deep kiss that was to the extent of wanting to devour Akashi's whole mouth. In a fight for dominance which usually exists, Kuroko had no problem winning because the latter was still unknown to what was happening and before Akashi could even react, Kuroko's tongue was already tingling with his.

A short moan came out from Akashi after the kiss was cut off. Of course, Kuroko had no plans of just giving his boyfriend a French kiss, he was desiring for something more. Despite the fact they have been dating for a month and had slept in expensive hotels every Friday night, Kuroko wanted to make sure that if ever they it, he would be one topping and just right now his dream was slowly beginning to become a reality.

Stripping the read-haired off slowly starting with his shirt and short and then stripping himself off, Kuroko could not help but drool over his lover's perfect body physique. _You are indeed absolute at everything; well your body says so. _Kuroko licked his lips in seductively, he felt like he was in front of table and was getting ready to eat his meal. "Itadakimasu."

The cool air temperature surrounding him began to fade away as he felt his body began to glow warming by rubbing himself against Akashi's. _This warmth… _ Kuroko pondered as he felt the other male's heart beat began to gradually increase. _He's actually responding to my touches, how interesting._

Keeping with his uncontrolled urges, he began to shove himself further to Akashi and began giving soft yet passionate massage to Akashi's chest. In the next few seconds, Kuroko found himself enjoyably licking every part of the other male's chest which resulted to Akashi's short deep moans and restless movements.

"Tetsuya… what are you doing?" Akashi scratched the back of his head unsure of where the pleasure was coming from.

"Shhh, stay low Sei-kun, you told me you would do everything for even if that takes my being a shadow. This is what you call a payment." Kuroko whispered seductively while licking the tips of Akashi's ears sending unfamiliar sensations towards both males.

"Tetsuya, I'm telling you to stop."

Kuroko only smiled at how adorable his lover was acting to be tough despite lacking his full consciousness. _He probably won't remember this after he wakes up anyway. _He thought and slowly rolled the other male upside down trying to make Akashi face the bed.

"Tetsuya, if we are doing this in no way I'll be the uke." Akashi mumbled still half-asleep. "Stop or I'll kill you after this even if you are my boyfriend."

"But you said you'll do anything for me, can't the emperor be my slave even just for this time. Anyway I won't need your answer because I'm going in." Kuroko teased and shoved his fingers into Akashi's hole.

"You… Aaah"

"Tell me you're enjoying this Sei-kun. It's a little bit painful but don't worry the pleasure will come later." Kuroko teased as he played along. It was his first time doing it and nonetheless, it was his first time doing it towards Akashi Seijuro, the man who called himself absolute yet willing to do everything for love. "You once said that I am absolute and so is my love for you Tetsuya, so don't get mad, I'm just showing you how much I love you too." He continued whispering while finding the Akashi's spot.

"Ahhhh…"

"I can't hear your moans my dear emperor, they are too soft."

"Tetsuya, sto…op, aaah, thi..s, just st…op." Akashi stammered as he felt a little bit violated and trespassed but at the same time enjoying the weird sensation his body was giving him. _What the hell is this? _He pondered believing everything was just a dream.

"AAAHHH!" Akashi finally lashed out a loud moan as he felt something tingling in his body. "Tetsuya….a!"

Kuroko grinned as he watch over his boyfriend's suffering yet at the same time pleasurable moments. "Sei-kun really loves to be dirty." He gave out a short chuckle as he removed his fingers and began removing his underwear. "Please be obedient this time otherwise this is really going to be painful."

In a matter of short time, Kuroko thrust himself towards Akashi in a slow yet deep manner. "Aaahh, Tetsuya, I will have to kill you." Akashi managed to manner as every drive toward him makes him literally paralyzed in pain.

"Am I going to rough?" Kuroko smiled looking at his still half-awake lover. Although Akashi's eyes have opened revealing his beautiful heterochromatic orbs, Akashi's consciousness was still not fully functioning thus there is still a chance that he would remember things as dreams rather than realty. "Oh, I forgot the lube." Kuroko mumbled and reached for a bottle of oil which he always have under his bed in preparation for times like this.

"I'm really sorry Sei-kun, I forgot to apply some lube." He teasingly muttered as he allowed the oil to drip from its container directly to his erection. "Here, this will a little bit smoother." The teal-haired male winked as he pushed himself toward Akashi in a gradually increasing speed.

Akashi had no idea what was happening, all he know is that his body was experience an incredible pain that was giving him pleasure. Being a rational being, he could hardly understand how too much pain was giving him sexual gratification. Despite being absolute, all he could do right now is moan as he felt his back being attacked while his front being rubbed.

"Sei, I'm about to cum." Kuroko murmured softly as he felt heat was reaching his limit in his lower body and that he was getting closer to his climax but all the respond he got was simple nod. "Sei! Don't be like that, you're so impassive."

"Then just cum at me." Akashi stammered softly not even being able to find the energy to speak well. Just as Akashi dug his own grave by saying such words, Kuroko began thrusting faster savoring every moment of his first sexual encounter with another person. "Ahhh, Tetsu…ya…. Ahhhhh…" Akashi moaned louder as the pounding was getting more extreme and with one final blow, Kuroko exploded inside Akashi.

"Haaaa…" Kuroko sighed as he pulled out his erection. Everything just took a big toil in his body, in an instant Akashi came back to sleep not even minding what just happened well Kuroko at least can have more time to explain what the fuck just really happened.

Satisfied with what happened despite the not even mild muscle pains he had in his back and lower body, Kuroko laid back to his bed and stared at the ceiling. He just could not believe he did it. He really just did it and what's more is that it would forever remain in their hearts and minds because it was their first intercourse. _What a way to start a day. _He smiled noticing the clock showing 4:56 AM and then he closed his eyes hoping everything would be already when he woke up.

Rakuzan High (2 Days Later)

It was a school holiday, well technically not but using his power and influence, Akashi Seijuro actually managed to make a normal day become a holiday. Inside the school's basketball club room, the regulars gathered after a day of super heavy practice. It was a sign; Akashi is not in the mood. Facing the club's laptop, Hayama opened their club's official website.

"Hey Akashi, I have good news, we actually have more than double of the questions we got today than yesterday!" He noisily shouted annoying everyone in the room. "Look, look, here is a question for you!"

"I advise you better shut up or you will go run 50 laps again." Akashi smirked as he approached the laptop. "Anyhow, let me just get this over with."

Reading the question slowly, all the other regulars could feel the temperature increase quadrupled as Akashi began to intensely stare at the computer's monitor.

"Akashi what's wrong?" Mayuzumi asked as he approached their captain. Seeing that there was no response, the other three walked closer to their captain and read the question posted in their website.

TO AKASHI: Hey Akashi, please do not kill me but I am just curious is there by any chance that you can be a uke? I believe you look cute when you are being bottomed. – Anon-san

All the uncrowned generals nearly dropped dead upon reading the question. They quickly took an unnoticed step backwards and decided to leave the room but the moment they were to open the door it was too late, Akashi was already in wild mode.

"To answer your question my dear _Anon-san_, I am absolute, everyone bows before me, I always win thus I am always right so you do not simply dare ask such ridiculous question. Anyone who tries to make a uke will meet their utmost demise." Akashi shouted with a word by word emphasis while typing the answer to the question.

"But your love for Tetsuya is absolute too right and it's actually true, you look cute when you are being bottomed Akashi-kun." Hayama declared innocently while the others gave him a disappointing look, Mayuzumi even facepalmed. "What?" He asked not realizing what's wrong.

"Hmm, is that so?" Akashi turned his back to face the no clue player. "Anyhow, Hayama you are ordered to run 150 laps in the oval now."

"But captain…"

"Now!"

Without further ado, the noisy regular ran out of the room and began running around the oval.

"Anyone who talks of this matter is going to suffer." Akashi smirked and left the room pissed.

Upon Akashi's exit, the other players sigh in relief. "It's good that Kuroko did not die though but I doubt Akashi would treat him good during their next session." Reo laughed imaging the worst case scenario.

Before everyone knew it, the door opened once again revealing a more annoyed Akashi.

"All of you, into the oval now!"

"Oh man, this guy has ears everywhere." Reo complained and joined the other two walk toward the oval. They just ended their gruesome practice but because of a slip of a tongue, they all have to do it again.


End file.
